communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/12 August 2016
20M61 Thema heute ist: Wie kann man einem anderen Wikia helfen? Habt ihr da schon Ideen und Vorschläge? 8:05 Rpfreund Rechtschreibfehler korregieren 8:05 Remykcd es kommt meiner Meinung darauf an wie fortschrittlich das wiki ist 8:05 SpacePucky Ich denke Wikia hat mit der Hilfe:Community-Seite schon eine gute Möglichkeit geboten (Community To-Do-Liste), aber darauf kommen wir glaube ich später zu sprechen? 8:06 20M61 Welchen Fortschritt meinst du? Technisch sind wir alle gleich und je mehr Spielereien du einbaust, desto weniger verstehen den Code / wie man darin bearbeitet. - Musste ich schmerzlich feststellen 8:06 Remykcd ich meine haben sie kategorien rechtschreibfehler? Wortmarke? Favicons? 8:06 20M61 Okay ... dann strukturieren wir mal: Was könnten Admin unternehmen um möglichen Helfern zu zeigen, wo sie benötigt werden? 8:06 Remykcd Navigitationsliste? 8:07 SpacePucky Aber wir reden jetzt darüber, wie man ohne Rechte helfen kann --> Man kann keine MediaWiki-Seiten bearbeiten So viel zum Favicon, Navigation, Logo etc. 8:07 20M61 Remykcd hat ja schon vorgeschlagen, dass sie * Kategorien einrichten können für z.B. Fehlersuche 8:07 Remykcd so wie bei mir heute 8:08 Rpfreund man sollte aufjedenfall mal die To Do Liste anschauen. Ich hab erst gestern oder so die To do Liste bei uns bearbeitet 8:08 SpacePucky Man kann auch einfach mal einen Nutzer/Admin oder im Forum fragen, wo das Wiki Hilfe braucht - vielleicht kann man ja auch helfen, obwohl man z.B. keine Ahnung von dem Thema hat. 8:08 Remykcd http://de.der-clan-der-wolfe.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity und was wenn es keine admin gibt? 8:09 20M61 Wie sollten solche To-do-Listen aussehen? 8:09 Rpfreund @To do Liste http://de.lego-ninjago-meister-des-spinjitzu.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Community so? 8:09 ForestFairy Ich glaube, was viele nicht wissen, ist wie man einen Admin erreicht, oder viele wissen vielleicht gar nicht, dass es sowas wie einen Admin gibt? 8:09 20M61 @kein Admin: Dann Adoptionsprozess (würde ich hier also erstmal ausklammern. Wir gehen von Wikia aus, in denen es zu wenige Bearbeiter gibt und diese sich mehr Leute wünschen) 8:10 Rpfreund @Andrea Ich glaub aber das man das schnell herausfindet Ich habe es auch schon bei meinen 3. Besuch auf Wikia gesehen 8:10 Klap Trap ich wusste anfangs nicht, dass die automatische Begrüßung automatisch ist und dachte, der damalige Admin hätte sie auf meine Diskussionsseite im MarioWiki geschrieben 8:10 Rpfreund ich auch @Klappi 8:10 SpacePucky In inaktiven Wikis nur mit anonymen Edits schaue ich auch immer nach offensichtlichem Vandalismus/Spam in den Letzten Änderungen. 8:10 Remykcd ja das gab es erst heute oder Andrea ;) 8:11 Rpfreund Durch die Auto Message weiß ich von den Admins 8:11 20M61 @Lego-Beispiel-To-do-Liste: Das ist ziemlich grob. Hier weiß der Bearbeiter nicht, was er konkret machen soll. Lässt man einem Anfänger zu viel Freiräume, dann kann er nicht entscheiden und wird gar nichts machen. Soll er z.B. nur einen Knopf drücken, dann wird er das machen. Das kann er überblicken. Soll er aber einen Artikel über den Knopf schreiben, dann wird das zu viel. 8:12 Rpfreund danke für deine Meinung 20 8:12 SpacePucky Ich hätte auch gerne mal Feedback zu unserer To-Do-Liste hier: Spezial:Community. Da waren wir uns teilweise uneinig. ForestFairy hat den Chat verlassen. ForestFairy ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:13 Remykcd mh ich halte generell nichts von to do listem 8:13 20M61 @Pucky: Hier werden die Tätigkeiten ausformuliert. der Nutzer kann damit - meiner Meinung nach - schon mehr anfangen. Insbesondere der Hinweis auf den Chat ist gut, denn da kann man ja "persönlich" nachfragen und hat Ansprechpartner. 8:13 Rpfreund Ich finde es ausreichend man könnte bestimmt was verbessern aber direkt könnte ich kein Beispiel nennen 8:13 Remykcd ich kann die Daten nicht organisieren 8:13 ForestFairy Finde ich auch Puckoport hat den Chat verlassen. 8:14 20M61 Dennoch weiß auch hier niemand, was er wo schreiben kann. Man kann sich natürlich Beispiele angucken, wird aber relativ allein gelassen. Ps.: Hinweis auf Chat: da vielleicht noch Tag / Uhrzeit dazu schreiben. Dann weiß derjenige, wann er garantiert jemanden findet. 8:15 SpacePucky Das ist hier ja momentan fast 19/7 der Fall :D Puckoport ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:15 Rpfreund Freitag 20 Uhr ist immer ein wenig los. Aktuell ist die Runde eher klein 8:16 Remykcd ja sommer wahrscheinlich 8:16 20M61 @Pucky: Das stimmt, kann aber ein Neuling noch nicht wissen. Würdest du da rein Schreiben: Chatzeiten von 15 Uhr - open End oder sowas, dann wird der Nutzer eingeschränkt (siehe oben) und kann besser entscheiden - dass dann Leute um 13 Uhr da sind stört dann auch nicht. 8:16 Rpfreund alle im Kino (wahrscheinlich) 8:17 SpacePucky Das Problem ist halt, dass der Chat nicht immer abgedeckt ist und immer zu anderen Zeiten. Also geht das nicht gut, aber machen wir mal weiter. 8:17 20M61 Wie kann ein Admin ein Talent erkennen? Nur an dem, was derjenige schreibt? 8:18 Remykcd oh das nenne ich gute frage 8:18 20M61 Ich habe z.B. auf der Community-Connect gelernt, dass es Wikianer gibt, die gar keine Autoren sein wollen *schock*! 8:18 Remykcd ja 8:18 SpacePucky *hust* Trollocool :<<< 8:18 Remykcd das sind Leute die lesen die wollen aber auch lesen 8:19 Rpfreund wir hätten gern ein paar Autoren mehr All unsere 600 Seiten stammen zu 80% von 2 Usern 8:19 Remykcd äh sorry chatten @pucky trollocool? 8:19 20M61 Darauf hin habe ich die verstaubte Diskussionsplattform (gibt ja eine neue Diskussionsplattform) hervor gekramt und damit bisschen herum gespielt. - Hat nicht viel geholfen, aber immerhin. Habe auch bisschen Wind auf Facebook geblasen und dadurch (und mit VIEL GLÜCK) *Keks* in die 2. Runde gehievt * (Keks) 8:20 Remykcd 20M dürfte ich eine Frage stellen? 8:20 ForestFairy (Schokolade) 8:20 20M61 @Rpfreund: Das ist genau das, worüber ich schreibe: Es sind die wenigsten - meiner Erfahrung nach -, die sich zum Autoren berufen fühlen. 8:21 Rpfreund Aber ich erkenne gute Autoren daran das die sich aktiv für die Community einsetzten,gute Artikel schreiben und auch ab und zu im Chat vorzufinden sind (Nummer 3 ist meiner Meinung nach nicht ganz so wichtig wie 1 un2) 8:21 20M61 Klar Remykcd. Stelle die Frage 8:21 Remykcd Wie findet man ein wikia? 8:21 Rpfreund Ich habe das Ninjago Wiki gefunden indem ich es gesucht habe (in der Wikia Leiste) 8:21 Remykcd was man bearbeiten will kann ich bitte einen link? 8:22 20M61 @Fairy: War vielleicht zu sehr um die Ecke gedacht: Ich bezog mich auf die Haselnuss-Rote-Beete Kekse, die das TWD-Wikia für den FantasyFood-Fight eingereicht hat 8:22 ForestFairy ahh. Das hatte ich nicht geschnallt Ich kann nicht so gut um die Ecke denken 8:23 SpacePucky @Remy: http://de.wikia.com/Spezial:Suche 8:23 20M61 @Remykcd: Du findest Wikia hauptsächlich über Google. Dann auch über die Spotlights, Empfehlungen und auch wenn du nach Bildern suchst, kommen hin und wieder welche von Wikia 8:23 Remykcd danke 8:23 Rpfreund Ich hab das Ninjago Wiki so gefunden (das 2.) : http://de.wikia.com/Spezial:Suche?search=Ninjago+Wiki&fulltext=Search&resultsLang=de @20 Wenn ich Bilder von Ninjago suche finde ich meistens Bilder von Wikia 8:24 20M61 Okay ... welche Lobe-Techniken wendet ihr an um Bearbeiter, die eine Kleinigkeit in eurem Wikia gemacht haben, zu einer weiteren Arbeit zu verführen? 8:24 Remykcd ah ja googel 8:24 SpacePucky Eine Nachricht schreiben ist gut 8:24 Rpfreund Ich heiße erstmal jeden neuen Autoren persönlich Willkommen um erstmal zu zeigen das er nicht allein ist 8:25 Remykcd willkommen im club mache ich auch ;) 8:25 SpacePucky Im Disney Wiki begrüßt Rain auch neue Autoren manuell. 8:25 Rpfreund Ich glaub das machen viele 8:25 Remykcd das finde ich gut 8:25 ForestFairy Gute Idee 8:25 20M61 @das machen viele: Das ist eigentlich die Ausnahme. 8:25 SpacePucky Er nutzt halt die Diskussionsseiten und nicht die Nachrichtenseiten, denn dann bekommen das auch die unangemeldeten Nutzer mit. 8:25 20M61 Normaler Weise werden die User über den Bot begrüßt und erst wenn sie Fehler machen meldet sich ein Autor / Admin 8:26 Rpfreund Hier in der ComDE und in Zeldapedia sind bei mir die einzigsten Ausnahmen 8:26 SpacePucky Ich glaube ich wurde noch nie persönlich begrüßt xD 8:26 ForestFairy Du machst das in anderen als deinen Communitys? 8:27 Remykcd ich wurde auch nicht imclan der Wölfe wiki begrüßt aber das liegt daran dass es keine admin gibt 8:27 20M61 Ich habe damit auch gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Als ich jemanden dafür gelobt habe, dass er eine Kleinigkeit gemacht hat, kamen gleich noch 3-5 weitere Bearbeitungen. Also weiter damit! Sowas bringt echt Aktivität und startet den Motor für eine Autoren-Laufbahn. 8:27 Rpfreund ich meine: Ich wurde nur in der ComDe und in Zeldapedie nicht persönlich begrüßt 8:27 Remykcd ich wurde von Andreas bot begrüßt glaube ich 8:27 SpacePucky Immer in inaktiven Wikis^ 8:27 Rpfreund ich hab keine Ahnung 8:27 20M61 Die Bots sind Automaten ... die hat jedes Wikia. Die meinte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt. Rauswurf von Puckoport durch SpacePucky. 8:28 SpacePucky Mein Bot mag mich heute auch nicht :c 8:28 Remykcd @ aber Zeldapedia war früher auch nicht wiki 8:28 Rpfreund da fällt mir ein das unsere Automessage falsch eingegeben wurden und ich das noch überarbeiten muss XD 8:28 Remykcd oh he he:) 8:28 20M61 Okay ... wechseln wir mal auf die andere Seite: Was kann der Helfer tun, der gern an einem Wikia mitarbeiten würde, doch keinen wirklichen Einstieg auf Anhieb findet. 8:29 Rpfreund fragen was er machen kann und wie er es am besten machen kann z.b. im Forum oder Chat Aki-chan86 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:29 Remykcd würde ich der Helfer sein würde ich es lassne ah willkommen :) 8:29 SpacePucky Nutzer anschreiben, To-Do-Liste ansehen, Verbesserungen vornehmen. 8:29 Klap Trap hi 86 8:29 20M61 Dann bist du ja kein Helfer @Würde ich Helfer sein, würde ich es lassen. 8:29 SpacePucky o/ 8:30 Remykcd good point @20M 8:30 20M61 @Verbesserungen: Wo findest du diese Verbesserungen? Auf was konzentrierst du dich bei einem "neuen" Wikia zuerst 8:30 Remykcd Infoboxen? 8:30 20M61 (Neu im Sinne von "du möchtest dort gern einsteigen") 8:30 Remykcd Inofm Informationen die der helfer weiß und die noch nicht im wiki sind 8:31 SpacePucky Ich schaue mir Seiten an (Stichwort: Zufällige Seite :D ), überarbeite Fehler, verbessere Vorlagen. Was auch immer. Kommt halt auf das Wiki an. NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:32 20M61 Hmm ... die Infoboxen sind der Heilige Gral eines Artikels ... ich persönlich würde die nur anfassen, wenn ich wirklich 100% sicher bin, dass die so verändert werden, wie die Community es mag. Schreib lieber 2 Sätze Unsinn in den Artikel aber rühre um Himmelswillen nicht die Infobox an xD 8:32 Remykcd (hi) 8:32 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr o/ 8:32 Rpfreund Man sollte zuerst die seiten bearbeiten bei denen man immerhin etwas weiß 8:32 Remykcd XD 8:32 Klap Trap hi 8:32 Rpfreund O/ 8:32 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr Sorry! Verspätet. :P Hallöchen @lle! o/ 8:32 20M61 Spaß natürlich @ Unsinn ... aber in meinem Wikia, wenn da jemand was an den Infoboxen fummelt gucke ich da 2x drüber ob das auch okay ist. 8:32 Rpfreund Du warst im Kino gibs zu @Nobi :P 8:32 Remykcd ja :P 8:33 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr *Pfeif* 8:33 Aki-chan86 hey ^^ 8:33 Remykcd naja bei diesem kack wetter zumindestens in sasnitz 8:33 SpacePucky Off-Topic-Alarm ;) 8:33 Rpfreund @Infoboxen Als neuer User kann man das ruhig bearbeiten das lässt sich ja rückgängig machen 8:34 20M61 Also mein Vorschlag: * Zuerst sollte man sich seiner Stärken bewusst sein: Mag man Bilder, dann sollte man Bilder in Galerien oder Artikel ergänzen. Ist man ein Gramma-Nazi, dann sollte man sich um die Rechtschreibung / Grammatik kümmern. Will man was programmieren, dann an Vorlagendesign. Will man diskutieren, dann ab ins Forum ... sowas halt 8:34 Rpfreund Ich rette uns vorm Off-Topc :P 8:34 Remykcd THX 8:34 20M61 * Wenn man seine Stärken gefunden hat, dann mit kleinen Bearbeitungen testen, was geht, bevor man einen Mega Artikelaufriss macht und der nächste Admin einem erklärt, dass man das so und anders schreibt. 8:35 Remykcd hm 8:35 Aki-chan86 Aufrisse sind gut - wozu gibts Sandboxen ^^ 8:35 Remykcd falls das wiki eine reinfolge von Artikeln hat 8:35 Aki-chan86 oder das Forum ^^ 8:35 Remykcd oder reinfolge von überschriften würde ich das als admin dem Benutzer erstmal erklären 8:35 Aki-chan86 Richtig! Oder sonstigen Kleinkram x'D 8:36 Rpfreund man kann ruhig was falsch machen der Admin muss nur ein paar Knöpfe drücken um es rückgängig zu machen und kann ja dann den User informieren 8:36 Aki-chan86 Muss alles seine Ordnung haben x'D 8:36 20M61 @korrigieren: Sollte der Admin es korrigieren oder dem User sagen, was er zu korrigieren hat? 8:36 Remykcd admin der user muss erstmal reinkommen 8:37 Rpfreund Admin und den User informieren 8:37 Klap Trap ich bin dafür, dass der Admin es dem User erklärt 8:37 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr Yup! 8:37 Remykcd und korrigieren muss nicht immer spaß machen 8:37 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr Sehe ich genauso DerDunkleYoshi ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:37 Remykcd Ah hallo yoshi (hi) 8:37 Rpfreund wenn der User ständig den Fehler macht sollte man den besser Verwarnen aber einen Neuling kann man FREUNDLICH informieren 8:37 DerDunkleYoshi o/ 8:38 Rpfreund O/ 8:38 20M61 Naja ... das sieht dann so aus wie "Geh mal beiseite ... ich kann das besser." Wäre da nicht besser "Hey... du machst das prima, schau mal, wenn wir das noch hier etwas ändern, dann wird es perfekt" - so arbeitet er gleich ein zweites Mal mit. Du musst den User dazu bringen möglichst viel zu machen, damit er noch mehr macht, denn sonst wäre seine viele Arbeit ja umsonst gewesen, die er bisher rein gesteckt hat. 8:38 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr Richtig! (y) 8:38 ForestFairy Stimme dir zu 20M61 You are now away. 8:38 Rpfreund wenn man das so sieht hat 20M61 recht! 8:39 Remykcd ich auch 8:40 20M61 Okay ... Andrea hat gerade erst einen Blog zum Thema Spezial:Community geschrieben und ich habe vorhin schon gesehen, dass das Lego und das Community-Wikia das schon umgesetzt haben (das TWD-Wikia natürlich auch http://de.thewalkingdeadtv.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Community) Wollen wir da nochmal drüber reden? 8:41 Remykcd muss es sein? 8:41 Rpfreund ja Meiner Meinung nach 8:41 Aki-chan86 Stimme dir ebenfalls zu! 8:41 20M61 Es ist ja so, dass neue Benutzer nach der 5. Seite, die sie sich anschauen, per Dialog gefragt werden, ob sie nicht mitmachen wollen und dann werden sie vor die Community-Seite gesetzt ... sie sollte also ähnlich, wie eure Hauptseite, wunderschön aussehen. 8:41 Aki-chan86 Oder du fragst ob er vorschläge hat? ^^ 8:42 DerDunkleYoshi Tut mir Leid, dass ich frage, aber was genau "umgesetzt"? 8:42 Aki-chan86 Ich meine ohne eine Community kann man kein Wiki aufbauen ^^ 20M61 @DunkleYoshi: Eine To-Do-Liste auf der Community-Seite 8:42 Remykcd ja? 8:43 Rpfreund Ich finde das die Community Seite ziemlich wichtig werden kann/wird da sie ja vielen neuen User hilft.Allerdings ist die noch nicht einwand frei. 8:43 Aki-chan86 Stimmt - aber wird sicher noch :3 8:43 Remykcd ohne community geht das nicht da hart Aki rexht 8:44 Rpfreund wenn man sich das Ninjago Wiki anschaut kann ich euch vom Gegenteil überzeugen wir haben mehr Seiten als das Disney Wiki! 8:45 20M61 @Nicht einwandfrei: Was fehlt dir denn? You are no longer away. 8:45 SpacePucky Heißt nicht, dass ihr mehr Inhalt habt. Remykcd ja 8:46 Rpfreund mir ist ein kleiner Bugg aufgefallen. (könnte auch an mir liegen) 8:46 SpacePucky Spezial:Kontakt/bug 8:46 Rpfreund @Pucky geht wir sind nicht weit entfernt 8:46 Remykcd disney Artikel sind wahrscheinlich länger als ninjao artikel 8:47 Rpfreund @Pucky Der Bugg hat mit der Rankliste zu tun aber ich glaub zu 52% das es an mir liegt 8:47 SpacePucky Na dann ^^ 8:47 Remykcd nicht zu 53? 8:47 SpacePucky Haben wir noch was zu besprechen? 8:47 DerDunkleYoshi Die Anzahl der Seiten verhält sich nicht unbedingt proportional zur Größe der Community. 8:48 20M61 Es wäre noch offen, was jeder sich für sein Wikia aus dieser Sprechstunde mitnehmen möchte. 8:48 Remykcd die community ist der köng der hirarrchy nicht der gründer/in 8:48 20M61 Was er als Bearbeiter und als Admin vorhat um mehr für andere zu tun oder dass mehr bei ihm zurecht finden. 8:49 SpacePucky Ich nehme mal wieder mit, dass Kommunikation sehr wichtig ist. 20M61 @Remykcd: Ich bin die Community und die Community bin ich. (zumindest im TWD-Wikia) Was meinst du wie leicht es ist bei mir einen Vorschlag umzusetzen... sehr leicht ;D 8:49 Klap Trap mir geht es im Anne Shirley Wiki genauso, seitdem Ahsoka weg ist ForestFairy hat den Chat verlassen. 8:50 20M61 @Mitnehmen: Ich denke auch: Ansprechen und auf die Leute zu gehen. Nach Arbeit fragen und für Arbeit danken ... das sind so die wichtigsten Mittel um den Buchstaben zu drehen. 8:50 SpacePucky (y) 8:50 Rpfreund man sollte als Admin auf die Community hören und versuchen so vile Bedürfnisse wie möglich umsetzten (allerdings müsste die Mehrheit die gut finden ) 20M61 Gibt es denn eine Community, in der man von einer Mehrheit sprechen kann, die auch hier anwesend ist? (also mehr als 3 aktive Community-Mitglieder?) 8:51 Remykcd @rp bin deiner meinung 8:52 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr Da hab ich keine Ahnung? 8:52 SpacePucky Ich würde jetzt nicht sagen, dass da einzelne sehr aktiv sind, aber im YouTube-Wiki sieht man viele Leute häufiger sag ich mal. 8:53 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr YouTube- Wiki????? O-key! :P 8:53 20M61 Egal ... nicht auf die anderen schauen: Selbst gucken, was kann ich machen um den anderen zu helfen und wie kann ich anderen helfen dem Wikia zu helfen. 8:53 Rpfreund Und wenn man neue User herlocken will muss man aufpassen das man nicht die alten User verschreckt Remykcd ja 8:54 20M61 @anlocken / verschrecken: Man muss seinen eigenen Weg finden. Die, welche mit auf dem Weg gehen wollen, werden sich anschließen, doch ich würde jetzt keine Umwege machen oder zurück gehen um andere mit zu holen, da man sonst am Ende im Kreis läuft. (Oh je ... ich glaub man merkt langsam, dass ich auf Zitate-Jagd gestern war und jetzt meine Weisheiten vom Stapel lasse...) 8:55 Rpfreund man sollte aber versuchen so viele wie Möglich mitzunehmen 8:55 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr Is doch nice. :D 8:55 DerDunkleYoshi Ich würde davon abraten, Nutzer nur motivieren zu wollen, um dann sagen zu können "Wir haben mehr/viele Nutzer". 8:55 Rpfreund seit froh das ich nicht mit Lego Zitaten komme :P 8:55 20M61 Egal ... letzter Punkt "kreative Arbeitsumgebung" würde ich auf ein anderes Mal verschieben, da das schon fast ein Thema für sich ist. (Fängt ja mit seinem offline-Platz an, Essen, Schlafen und geht mit dem PC-offline Platz weiter bis hin zum Online Platz und Nutzungsverhalten) - 8:56 Remykcd das wird ja heiter 8:56 Klap Trap das stimmt, Yoshi ;) und ich nicht mit Anne Shirley Zitaten, da gibt es nämlich auch einige schöne 8:56 SpacePucky Das gehörte auch eigentlich nicht dazu. Ist mir das beim Verschieben mit hochgerutscht? xD 20M61 Hausaufgabe: versucht mindestens einem Wikia zu helfen, dem ihr bislang noch nicht geholfen habt und berichtet nächste Woche davon Error: Invalid time.